Things I Didn't Say
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: After a life lived seemingly to the fullest there can still be things you regretted, things you didn't say. But even at the end you may still have time.


_Author's Notes: Usually I'm not one to write sad or angsty things. I prefer light hearted comedy/adventures with a side of romance or straight up scary horror/mystery stories. I don't usually do the sad thing. But this idea came to me and I just had to run with it. _

_This like all my Gourry/Sylphiel stuff goes on my Gourry/Sylphiel shrine first:_

_relmw._

_com/_

_gs_

_(just remove the spaces) I did some re-reading of this fic and I noticed I made some errors (I forgot words all together) so I fixed them before posting it here._

**Things I Didn't Say**

By Relm

Over the years Siaraag had seen many changes. It had fallen several times and was rebuilt just as many. A new tree had been planted to replace Flagoon and it was growing slowly. This current version of Siaraag still wasn't near as large as Siaraags past but it was sturdy and built to last. Or at least that's what the hope was of the city's oldest resident, Sylphiel Orba.

Sylphiel let out a deep sigh as she got out of bed that morning. Her muscles aches and bones creaked as her body protested. The former shrine maiden had other reasons to sigh as she looked at herself in her vanity mirror. Sylphiel's once silky raven locks were grey, silver and wiry. Her emerald eyes still did sparkle but it's twinkle was dimmed by the many wrinkles that hung underneath.

Though time had been kind to Sylphiel her old age was catching up to her. At eighty-six she was still doing well but she was really starting to feel it. Death was going to be paying her a visit soon.

Another chorus of sighs escaped Sylphiel as she got ready for the day. She had no real reason to get dressed and go downstairs except to eat her breakfast. Sylphiel lived alone in her house so she had no one else to worry about and she had long since retired from her life as a shrine maiden and town mayor.

Years ago long after Sylphiel left Sailune she had gone back to Siaraag with intensions of rebuilding once more. Others came with her and they all worked really hard and New New Siaraag was born. More people flocked to the area and settled down and taking root. One such person was Korban Orba.

Korban was a nice gentle man who was a hard worker and very helpful. He wasn't an adventurous man nor was he loud or flashy either. No Korban was humble and quiet who enjoyed simple pleasures in life.

Since Sylphiel had long since given up on the idea of her Gourry being together she had found herself completely giving up on love. And even when she met Korban and the sweet man fell head over heels in love with her Sylphiel still didn't want to let herself love again. She never really did fall in love with Korban but she cared about him a great deal and eventually the two married.

Sylphiel had been thirty-five when she married Korban and two had been together for thirty-two years before he died. He had been almost ten years older than Sylphiel to start with so he had been in his seventies when he had passed. He and Sylphiel went to bed one night and he just didn't wake up.

The two had had a happy life together but the marriage had produced no children. It was sad but Sylphiel had come to terms with it a long time ago.

Going down the stairs was treacherous at her age but Sylphiel managed and she made her way into the kitchen to start breakfast. Though she herself wasn't a big eater she couldn't help but stick to old habits and prepare more food than she could ever eat. She found herself looking at her kitchen table wishing there was someone there sitting and waiting to eat breakfast with her.

A knock to her front door snapped Sylphiel from her thoughts and making her frown. Though visitors weren't unheard of to her home but usually she didn't get any this early in the morning. Making her way to her front door the knocking got louder and more impatient. Whoever was outside her home wasn't a patient person. "Who is it?" She called out.

"It's Lina!" A voice almost yelled out from the other side of the door.

Hearing this voice startled Sylphiel. The only Lina she knew was Lina Inverse and that was a woman she hadn't seen in more than fifty years. Opening the door confirmed what Sylphiel had trouble believing. Lina Inverse was standing outside her front door. "Miss Lina!"

"Oh please Sylphiel can't can it with the Miss crap! We're not kids anymore." Lina grumbled in annoyance.

Sylphiel just blinked in confusion. "Please come in. I was just about to have breakfast... Would you care to join me?"

"Me pass on free food? Never! Of course I'll join you!" Lina sped into the kitchen and parked herself down right at the chair Sylphiel had just been looking at mournfully.

Sylphiel looked at Lina very carefully as she served breakfast. She knew that she was older than Lina to start off with but that was only by a few years. In reality Lina should also be in her eighties though the red haired sorceress looked like she was in her fifties. Suddenly Sylphiel felt very self conscious about her looks. She herself didn't look like she was in her eighties either but she didn't look enough to pass for fifty. "So... Lina... what brings you through these parts?" She asked while sitting down at the table.

"I was beating up bandits in the area and I thought 'Hey I'm near Siaraag. I wonder if Sylphiel is still alive,' and that's how I ended up here." Lina said in between mouthfuls of food.

"Alone? Where is Gourry? I thought the two of you would have settled down and had grandchildren by now."

"Gourry's been dead a long time Sylphiel..." Lina said in a real quiet voice.

Inside Sylphiel felt like her heart had been crushed. She shouldn't have been surprised as he would have been very old himself if he was still alive. "Oh... I'm so sorry Lina!"

"Don't be. I told you it's been a long time."

"How... how did he die?"

"From the letter I got from his sister Gourry had a heart attack. Given how old he was they figure he must have had a heart defect."

Sylphiel couldn't help but frown at Lina's explanation. "Gourry's sister? Weren't you with him when he died?"

Lina shook her head. "No we went our separate ways like at least forty years ago."

"You got a divorce?"

"No! We never got married. It wasn't like that..." Lina insisted uncomfortably shifting in her chair. Even now after all these years she was still uncomfortable about the idea of her being in a relationship.

Now Sylphiel was really confused. All this time she had assumed that Gourry and Lina had gone off into the sunset together and live a happily ever after married life. But that wasn't the case. Sylphiel had settled for Korban when she still could have pursued Gourry. Of course that didn't matter anyhow as both Korban and Gourry were dead. "Where... was he... buried?"

"In the graveyard just outside Atlas city. Apparently according to his sister that's where Gourry grew up. Though he had never told me that."

"Have you been there yet? To see his grave I mean..."

"No. Seeing that tombstone would make it too real to me... I'd like to think the dummy is off traveling somewhere eating lots of food... Besides I've said everything I've ever wanted to say to Gourry."

Sylphiel let out a deep sigh. That wasn't the case with her.

...

After Lina came and went Sylphiel had a new purpose in life. It didn't matter how long it took or how hard it was Sylphiel was going to get to Atlas so she could see Gourry's grave. She had to say goodbye to him properly even if it killed her.

Though a trip from Siaraag to Atlas wasn't a difficult one for an ordinary person but for someone as old as Sylphiel it was dangerous. She didn't have the strength she once had so she couldn't travel very fast nor could she carry as many things. She had to pack light and travel slow.

Over the years Sylphiel's magic had gotten stronger but her magical stamina had waned. She couldn't cast as many spells at a time like she used to so it wasn't like she could fly herself to Atlas.

Upon hearing of her quest many people of New New Siaraag had offered to accompany Sylphiel on the journey. Sylphiel was their most beloved citizen and no one wanted anything bad to happen to her. But Sylphiel adamant that she go alone. This was a personal journey for Sylphiel and she didn't want share it with anyone. So she left New New Siaraag alone.

Several weeks went by and Sylphiel still hadn't made it to Atlas. It was hard to say if she was close, much of the area had changed. New towns had sprouted up in what used to dense forest almost making Sylphiel loose her bearings. These new towns though were a blessing as Sylphiel had inns to stay in rather than camp out with more stores to buy supplies from. It did make the trip easier for Sylphiel.

At the last town she had passed through Sylphiel had been told that Atlas was close. And that she would actually end up at the graveyard before she even hit town. Sylphiel was proud of herself that she had made it this far. It gave her new strength as she continued on.

This strength completely left Sylphiel as she caught sight of the graveyard. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill as she looked on. A lump formed in her throat that she just couldn't swallow. She had tried so hard to get to this point and now that she was just a stone's throw away she couldn't muster up anything left inside to get her the rest of the way.

Choking back the tears Sylphiel pressed on. She had come this far and she wasn't about to stop no matter how much her body screamed at her not to.

Searing the rows of tombstones Sylphiel read the names looking for any that bore the family name Gaberieve. Towards the end Sylphiel found the first one. It was very old and hard to read but it was a Gaberieve grave. Sylphiel kept passing different graves till she found the one she was looking for.

Gourry's grave was the last one in a row that ended under a tree. Sylphiel could see the image of Gourry relaxing under that tree taking a nap after a long meal. He wasn't old like her but just like he was the last time she had seen him, young and full a life. And just like that image faded and Sylphiel could only see the tree.

The tombstone was simple and elegant yet humble. Much like the man the stone depicted.

Now the tears started to fall and Sylphiel crumbled to the ground. "Oh Gourry! I'm so sorry! I should have come here sooner. All this time I thought you were alive. I thought you were living a happy life with Lina. I had no idea you weren't together. Gods Gourry I think all the time I wasted... all the things I didn't say to you... I wonder... Did you know I got married? His name was Korban, you would have liked him he was a sweet man. I was very fond of him, but I never loved him. I should have... he was perfect. But my heart was set on one man and one man only. And that was you Gourry. I loved you from the moment I met you and I'll love you till the moment I die. I wish I had the courage to say that to you before, but I was a coward. Only after your death can I finally say these things. I'm so sorry... I love you so much..."

Sylphiel's cries were so loud and gut wrenching and would have broken the heart of anyone in earshot. The former shrine maiden was in pain, a lot of pain that wouldn't be easily healed. There wasn't enough time to heal this wound. Only death could free her from it.

Death was with Sylphiel in the graveyard. He watched and waited. It was her time. He would usher to the afterlife and help her ease her pain.

Sylphiel's heart was broken twice over. Once dealing with the loss of the man she loved and twice from the stress of said loss. Her heart raced fast before stopping suddenly. Sylphiel's fading cries carried off into the wind as she breathed her last breath.

Death put his hand on Sylphiel's shoulder pulling her spirit from her body. Away from her flesh and bone vessel the Sylphiel that emerged looked exactly like she back when she was in her twenties.

Sylphiel looked up at Death with a smile and she took his hand.

In moments Sylphiel was bathed in white warm light and suddenly she was in a different place. A paradise of trees, fluffy clouds and flowers. A man dressed in pure white with long blond hair stood before her staring at her with his perfect blue eyes. He looked exactly the way he did when she last saw him complete with his trademark smile. Gourry Gaberieve.

Sylphiel couldn't stop the happy tears from falling down her face. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Gourry I..."

"I know. I heard." Gourry kissed her on the forehead and held her tight.

Sylphiel smiled and vowed she would never let him go ever again.

_(Author's Notes: I hope this wasn't too OOC. I left it kinda open on Gourry's part to show that yes Sylphiel still loves him but he himself doesn't actually have to be in love with her. So in theory he could still love Lina but cares deeply for Sylphiel. Or he loves Sylphiel just as much as she loves him. Take it any way you want it.) _


End file.
